fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Morkhan
A adopted fan made kaiju adapted for and appearing in the Hyeniaverse that, after defeating King Nathair, awakens from a centuries long hibernation, sensing his reemergence. Appearance Morkhan is a being created by Quetzalcoatl, made to protect the innocent. He is infused with the power of light, and takes the form of a massive bird. He battles against those who live for evil, power, and greed. History In the beginning, there were two supreme beings of creation. Quetzalcoatl, boundary maker between earth and sky, and Tezcatlipoca, god of the nocturnal sky. Together these eternal opposites created the world. Making their kingdoms in South America, they chose the Aztec as their chosen people. Their chosen people, that is, until Tezcatlipoca grew bored of them. In one fell swoop, he destroyed their entire civilization for his own sick amusement. Disgusted, Quetzalcoatl imprisoned his brother for all eternity. The energy spent caused the feathered serpent god to weaken, however, and he was forced to enter a state of rest. When he awoke, the world had changed significantly. Now, a new threat in the form of Kaiju had appeared, and Quetzalcoatl was forced to take action. The feathered serpent created a being, strong enough to contain the combined powers of both himself and the imprisoned Tezcatlipoca. That being was named Morkhan, and Quetzalcoatl sent him to protect the world that they had created. Abilities * Prism Beam: Morkhan's primary source of energy is sunlight and moonlight, and from these he is capable of defracting it into a Prism Beam fired from his colorful beak. The beam itself is relatively weak, but does have significant pushback. * Refractive Shield: In order to deal with ranged threats, Morkhan can form a Refracted Light Shield around himself. This shield reflects incoming beams back at the attacker, but is useless against projectile weapons. * Lightning Bruiser: Morkhan is not built for ranged combat, and wants to keep a hit-and-run system of melee combat at all times. He uses his long legs to kick his opponents at surprising distance, and can use his beak for a powerful, more slow attack. * Aerial Acrobat: Morkhan's wings can't be used for outright punching, but rather for acrobatic aerial feats that supplement the more powerful attacks. * Powerful Talons: Morkhan lacks any upper body strength, but has significant lower body strength. His talons are capable of lifting all but the heaviest adversaries, and grappling can provide a powerful asset against opponents who would not expect to be lifted by the bird. Weaknesses Morkhan's defense leaves much to be desired, and his up-front attacks aren't very powerful. For this reason, Morkhan is meant for speed over power - quantity over quality. Ranged combat is rarely ever a good idea. If an opponent is able to prevent Morkhan from performing his attacks in quick succession, the bird begins to get hot under the collar. Morkhan must always keep his opponent in a position in which reactions are difficult to impossible. Gallery Morkhan.jpg|Original art as done by his former owner Sharktopus117. Trivia * For the art that was added the colors would be that of the collared aracari, the pattern is that of the toco toucan, and his beak is based on the keel-billed toucan. Category:StripedHyenaKaiju's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Bird Kaiju